Courtney & Duncan Visit The House Of Mouse
by gman5846
Summary: In This Story. Courtney & Duncan Win A Trip To The House Of Mouse! Total Drama Belongs To Teletoon House Of Mouse Belongs To Disney Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

(Courtney Keeps Switching TV Channels)

Courtney: Ugh! There's Nothing On TV Duncan!

Duncan: I Know None Of Our Favorite Shows Are On (Switches To House Of Mouse)

Courtney: Wait! The House Of Mouse Is On!

Duncan: Alright! That's What We Are Talking About!

Mike: And Now. Here's Your Host. Mickey Mouse!

Mickey: Thanks Mike! And Welcome To The House Of Mouse! Tonight The Audience Will Decide Which Couple From A Different Network Will Be On The Show!  
Will It Be A: Finn & Flame Princess, B: Courtney & Duncan, Or C: Kermit & Miss Piggy!  
Audience, The Voting Starts Now!

Courtney: (gasps) Duncan! That's Us! Hope We Get Chosen!

Duncan: Me Too Princess.

Mickey: Ok, The Voting Is Closed. Now Let's Find Out Who The Winners Is. And To Receive The Envelope Is My Girlfriend Minnie Mouse! (Audience Cheers)

Minnie: Here You Go Mickey! (Gives Mickey The Envelope And Kisses Him On The Cheek)

Mickey: Oh Gosh. (laughs) Anyways The Winner Is...

Courtney: Please Let It Be Us..

Mickey: (Opens Envelope) Courtney & Duncan! With A Total Of 70 Votes! (Audience Cheers)

Courtney: YES! WE HAVE BEEN CHOSEN

Duncan: I Know! Isn't It Exciting?

Courtney: Yes It Is! But, How Are We Gonna Get Here? We Are In Canada. (A Portal Opens Up On The TV)

Duncan: What The Heck Is This? (They Both Get Sucked In The Tv)

(They Both Hit The Ground From The Portal)

Courtney: Ugh.. Where Are We?

Mickey: You're At The House Of Mouse! Courtney & Duncan Ladies & Gentleman (Audience Cheers And Claps)

(Courtney & Duncan Smiling Nervously And Waves To Everyone)

Mickey: So Courtney & Duncan, How's It Feel To Be At The House Of Mouse?

Duncan: (Scratching His Head Nervously) Uhh.. It's Feels Great!

Courtney: Yeah! It's Like A Dream Come True!

Mickey: Well I'm Glad To Hear That! Are You Ready To Have Fun In The House Of Mouse And Watch Some Cartoons?

Courtney & Duncan: Yes!

Mickey: Hot Dog! Now Here Comes Our 1st Cartoon Of The Night When Me And Donald Make Goofy's Dream Come True In Potatoland!

(Potatoland Plays On The Screen)

**Stay Tuned For Part 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

(Potatoland Cartoon Ends And Everyone Claps & Cheers)

Mickey: Wow! What A Great Cartoon! Especially When Me And Donald Made Goofy's Dream Come True By Making A Fake Amusement Park Full Of Potatoes!

Courtney: By The Way Mickey. Where Are We Seated?

Mickey: You'll Be Seated Right There! (Shows Seat Next To Timon & Pumbaa)

Duncan: Really? Right Next To These Animals?

Mickey: Listen, Be Grateful For That Ok?

Courtney: Ugh.. Fine! (Walks To Their Seats)

Pumbaa: Hey Courtney! I'm Such A Big Fan Of Your Work!

Timon: Me Too!

Courtney: Uh.. Thanks..

Duncan: What About Me?

Timon: Meh

Pumbaa: Not That Much.

(Duncan Gets Grumpy)

Courtney: I Guess They Like Me More.

Goofy: Good Evening Special Guests! Can I Take Your Order?

Duncan: Let's See.. (Looks At Menu) Uh. Yes We'll Have Some Chicken Parmesan.

Courtney: With Some Ketchup And Fries.

Goofy: (laughs) Coming Right Up!

Minnie: Hi Courtney & Duncan! I'm Such A Big Fan Of Your Work!

Duncan: Thanks Minnie!

Minnie: You Too! How Long Have You Been Guys Dating?

Courtney: 4 Years. And Who Is That Fat Guy All The Way Back Here? (Points At Him)

Minnie: Oh! That's Pete. He Had A Bunch Of Plans To Shut Down The Club, But Failed Many Times. So If You See Him Beat Him Up. Got It?

Courtney & Duncan: Yes Minnie:

Minnie: (laughs) Ok! Hope You Two Have A Great Night!

Courtney: You Too!

Mickey: And Now Here's A Cartoon Where I Get To Play Football!

(Touchdown Mickey Plays On Screen)

**Stay Tuned For Part 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

(Touchdown Mickey Ends & Everyone Claps And Cheers)

Mickey: Boy! That Cartoon Was A Great Touchdown! (laughs)

Pete: I'll Give You A Real Touchdown!

Mickey: Uh-oh, It's Pete!

(Everyone Boos At Pete)

Duncan: Is That Pete?

Courtney: Yes. Minnie Talked To Me About Him.

Pete: BOO YOU! BOO YOU! BOO. YOU!

Mickey: What Do You Want Now Pete?

Pete: Well, I'm Gonna Shut Down This Club!

Mickey: But How?

Pete: With THIS! (Shows Some TNT And Everyone Gasps In Shock)

Mickey: Oh No! Somebody Do Something!

Courtney: On Our Way.

(Courtney & Duncan Both Walk Into Pete)

Duncan: Hey Fatso!

Pete: What? Who Said That? (Looks At Courtney & Duncan) Well, You Must Be The Special Guest Of The Show Huh?

Courtney: Yes We Are.

Pete: Well I Must Say That You In That Green Mohawk. You Are Nothing But A Troublemaker You Don't Eat, You And Your Girlfriend Don't Get Along Anymore, And You! (Points At Courtney) You're Not Even A Princess At All! You're Just A Mother-

Courtney: UGH! THAT'S IT! (Kicks Him In The Groin)

Pete: Ow... My Aching Nuts... (Collapses)

(Audience Cheers And Claps For Them)

(Courtney & Duncan Both Take A Bow)

Mickey: Yeah! Courtney & Duncan Ladies & Gentleman! Now, You Guys Will Have To Sing A Song Together. After We Watch This Cartoon!

(New York Weenie Plays On Screen)

**Stay Tuned For Part 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

(New York Weenie Ends And Everyone Claps & Cheers)

Mickey: Wow! That Hot Dog Was Such A Dirty Bad Hot Dog! Get It? No? Ok Whatever! Anyways Our Performers Tonight Are Courtney & Duncan Where They Get To Sing What A Wonderful World!

(Audience Claps & Cheers And Song Plays)

Duncan: I See Trees Of Green, Red Roses Too.

Courtney: I See Them Bloom, For Me And You. And I Think To Myself, What A Wonderful World.

Duncan: I See Skies Of Blue, And Clouds Of White. The Bright Blessed Day, The Dark Sacred Night.

Courtney: And I Think To Myself.

Both: What A Wonderful World.

Timon: Isn't It Beautiful Pumbaa?

Pumbaa: *sniff* Yes It Is.

Courtney: The Colors Of The Rainbow, So Pretty In The Sky. Are Also On The Faces, Of People Going By.

Duncan: I See Friends Shaking Hands, Saying How Do You Do.

Courtney: They're Really Saying,

Both: I Love You

Duncan: I Hear Babies Crying, I Watch Them Grow.

Courtney: They'll Learn Much More, Than I'll Never Know.

Duncan: And I Think To Myself, What A Wonderful World.

Courtney: Yes I Think To Myself. (Walks Close To Duncan)

Both: What A Wonderful World.. (They Lean In And Kiss)

(Audience Cheers And Claps)

Mickey: *sniff* *sniff* Wow! I Don't Know What To Say. *sniff*

Minnie: (Starting To Have Tears In Her Eyes) That Performance Was Incredible! One Of The Best Performances Ever In The House Of Mouse!

Duncan: Thanks Mickey & Minnie We Love To Visit Anytime If We Want.

Courtney: Same Here

Goofy: (laughs) Yeah Hope You Liked My Chicken Parmesan!

Courtney: Thanks Goofy!

Goofy: (laughs) You're Welcome!

Duncan: By The Way Can We Do The Sign Off?

Mickey: Sure You Can! Mike Take Us Out Of Here!

Mike: You Got It Mickey! The House Of Mouse Is Brought You By Total Dramarama! It Features One Of Your Favorite Characters From The Series Like Courtney, Duncan, Owen, Bridgette, Gwen, Etc. They Age Down To Teens To Toddlers, Also Chef Is The Worker Of The Daycare Center. Also They Make No Mistakes Because They Came To Play! Total Dramarama Weekdays Only On Teletoon! Also On Cartoon Network.

Mickey: Ok Are You Guys Ready?

Courtney & Duncan: Yes.

All (Including Minnie & Goofy): See Ya Real Soon!

**10 Seconds Later..**

Mickey: Wow! What A Great Show!

Courtney: It Sure Was Mickey! Hope We Visit You Sometime!

Mickey: Ya Sure Will!

Duncan: By The Way Where's That Portal That You Sucked Us Into?

Mickey: Oh Yeah (laughs) (Pushes Button And Portal Arrives)

Duncan: So Long Mickey!

Mickey: See Ya Real Soon Courtney & Duncan!

Courtney: Wait! (They Both Run Into Him And Hug Him)

Mickey: Gosh. *sniff* You Guys Are Sweet.

Minnie: What About Me? Aren't You Giving Me A Hug?

Duncan: Yes You Too! (They All Go In A Group Hug)

Minnie: Goodbye! (They Both Waved)

Both: Bye! (They Both Jump Into The Portal)

**Canada:**

(They Both Go Back To Their House)

Courtney: Wow! We're Back In Canada!

Duncan: Yes Indeed Princess. And I Hope We'll Come Back For The Holidays.

Courtney: I'm Sure We Will..

(They Both Leaned In And Kissed)

**The End!**

**In Loving Memory Of Russi Taylor**

**1944-2019**


End file.
